Haunted
"Haunted" is the ninth episode of season two of Generator Rex and the 30th of the overall series. It debuted on April 8, 2011. Overview Rex and Noah take Claire and Annie on a double date to a hotel rumored to be haunted. Rex has some plans to scare the girls, but things turn out to be more real than expected. Synopsis Rex, aware of Noah's girl troubles, has arranged for a second double date between them, Claire, and Annie to go see a horror movie called "Shout". Rex's plan is for the movie to scare the girls, causing Claire to cling to Noah, and Annie to Rex. The plan almost goes off without a hitch except that both Claire and Annie cling to Rex when they do get scared, causing Noah to get mad at Rex. Deciding that he needs help, Rex goes to Caesar Salazar to set up a haunted house with Caesar's technology to try and scare the girls again. Caesar intends to rig an abandoned hotel to have all the symptoms of a haunting gone extreme: cold spots, EMP's and moving objects, with Rex using his powers to control all of it from anywhere in the hotel through its wiring. Once inside the hotel, Claire makes note of a portrait of a man named Wrightson and his cat that is supposedly haunting it. Rex also makes note of a detail that he and Caesar did not add to the hotel - large claw marks. The group decides to split up. Rex and Annie will stay in the lobby while Claire and Noah investigate the hotel's gardens. Once inside they discover the fountain at the center of the gardens has been frozen solid, with Claire observing an anomalous heat signature. Instead of scaring her, these events only serve to excite her. In the lobby, Rex rigs a guaranteed scare to ensure clinging. He gets Noah to check EMP's in front of a couch Annie and Claire are sitting on and Rex triggers the couch to move forward a foot or so, forcing Noah to sit in it and causing both Claire and Annie to cling to Noah. However, the couch suddenly dumps Noah, Claire, and Annie on the floor, floats up to the second floor and is torn to shreds, a scare Rex and Caesar did not plan. Rex suddenly pieces together clues gathered throughout the night and realizes the hotel may actually be haunted. His attempts to get Noah, Claire, and Annie to leave causes him to reveal that he and Caesar rigged the hotel. Angry, Claire and Annie decide to take out their frustrations by digging out Caesar's devices, revealing a mini super magnet underneath the lobby and a mini chiller having frozen the fountain. However, things suddenly go very wrong when the gardens are torn apart by the ghost. A brief touch during the resulting fight causes Rex to realize that the ghost is in fact an EVO in a gaseous form, causing Noah to dub it a Cloud EVO. Remembering an extra credit project she once did on nanites, Claire realizes that Caesar's super magnet can pull the EVO together. Claire's plan is to use Rex to lure the EVO in. The EVO will assume a semi-solid form to attack him; at that point, Rex will jam the magnet into the EVO, forcing it to take a completely solid form which he can cure, contain, or kill. The plan nearly works; however, while forcing the EVO to reveal its true form, a large feline-like creature, it still can assume its gaseous state, making it impossible to cure, contain, or kill. and Claire are trapped inside the elevator.]] Claire, having previously theorized what Caesar's magnetic device is made of, states that they can use the super chiller to freeze it, thus amplifying both its and the nanites' magnetic properties, forcing the EVO to assume a completely solid form. Annie, as clumsily as ever, accidentally freezes the floor and traps Noah and Claire in an elevator with the super chiller, causing her to lose it underneath a piano. Trapped inside the elevator, Claire reveals she suffers from severe claustrophobia. Using his psychology knowledge, Noah calms her down sufficiently that she does not completely freak out. During the fight with the EVO, Rex destroys the piano, allowing Annie to freeze the EVO solid, and allowing Rex to cure it. It is revealed that the EVO is Wrightson's cat having turned around the same time as his master's death, he was mistaken for his ghost. Rex frees Claire and Noah from the elevator, the experience having brought them closer together. 's trap frightens the teens.]] Outside, both girls agree that despite lying to them, Rex and Noah managed to show them a great time. As they leave, Caesar arrives with a holographic trap for the haunted house. Realizing that Caesar was the source of the amazing technology that left her mind boggled, Claire starts to get cozy with Caesar, causing Noah to get mad at Rex for introducing Caesar to Claire and continuing to call himself "cling free". Claire and Caesar are having a little chat about the technology in the haunted house. When the black cat runs off by crossing in front of them, Rex and Noah chase after it, leaving the others outside of the haunted house, trying to avoid bad luck. Cast Trivia * Caesar discribed Rex's plan as, "Claire and Annie's paleomammalian instincts so the fear response would be to cling to the nearest male." * This is Claire's and Annie's debut season two appearance. * This is the first time Rex fully cures a non-human EVO, this being a cat. * The movie that Rex, Noah, Claire, and Annie see is a parody of Scream. * This episode was written by Tad Stones, creator of Darkwing Duck. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two episodes